Many forms of athletic footwear have improved over the past several decades. Only a few decades ago, for example, state of the art basketball shoes had flat rubber bottoms and a flat, canvas high-topped upper. However, as the benefits of exercise are more widely appreciated, the athletic footwear industry has become a multi-billion dollar per year industry. For example, basketball shoes now routinely cost more than $100 per pair. To compete in this industry, manufacturers continually develop improved designs. Some of these designs are directed to providing a better fit to provide additional comfort and support, or to provide a performance advantage. One design, for example, included air bladders fitted within the upper of the shoe. The air bladders were coupled with a small, manually-actuated pump allowing a wearer to selectively inflate the air bladders to attain a desired fit.
By contrast, design of skate boots has changed little over the course of the last century even though figure skating, speed skating, and ice hockey, have become increasingly popular. As hockey becomes more popular, better, faster, stronger and larger athletes are playing hockey, and these athletes seek increasingly better equipment to attain every possible advantage in competition. As a result, more responsive and supportive skates are desired.
Skating tends to put tremendous stress on a skater's ankles, and ankle support is important to a skater. Conventionally, a skater typically can do one thing to maximize the support available from his or her skates: tighten the laces. Tightening the laces deforms the upper of the skate against the wearer's foot and ankle, securing the upper to the foot and ankle of the wearer to provide support.
The time-tested technique of tightening the laces leaves a number of shortcomings. First, laces stretch or can become loosened, and the support gained from tightening the laces is lost. Second, tightening the laces can be an arduous process. Pulling on the laces loop-by-loop as is required to tightly secure the laces is hard on the fingers of the skater, if the skater can even fit his or her fingers into the loops as desired to effect a desired tightness. Tightening the laces by hand can be so hard on a skater's fingers that skate shops market lace tighteners having a hook supported by a handle that a skater can use to pull on the laces to tighten them. Third, even if a user can tighten the laces to a desired degree of tightness, the tightness of the laces tends to be uniform across the upper of the skate. A skater may desire to tighten the laces particularly at the base of the ankle to keep his or her heel secured in a heel portion of the skate to maintain control of the skate. Unfortunately, to achieve this tension, the laces may be undesirably tight across the skater's or at the top of the upper, uncomfortably cutting into the ankle of the skater.
Thus, there are unmet needs in the art for securing a skate to an ankle of the wearer to provide both comfort and responsiveness.